When Harry Met Jane
by aadixon
Summary: When the Yule Ball turns into one gigantic mess, Harry Potter finds himself angry with Fate. Thus, Fate decides to give him a new destiny.; AU Fourth Year; Smart!Harry (Written By 11 year old JBDixon);
1. Yule Time

**When Harry Met Jane**

 _See Disclaimer in Profile..._

 **Chapter One: Yule Time**

Harry Potter was no ordinary fourteen-year-old boy. He was a Tri-Wizard Champion, Quidditch Hero, Basilisk Slayer and the Boy-Who-Lived. So how could the great Harry Potter completely foul up a simple dance? This was the question he was left asking himself as he strolled down another corridor alone. The Yule Ball, like being Tri-Wizard Champion, was thrust upon him without anyone even caring about whether he wanted any of it. ' _This year, as usual, some fate was having a good laugh_ ', thought Harry gloomily as he rounded another corner.

Unfortunately, Harry knew why he had failed so miserably. He had faced the challenge of going to the dance the same way he had faced the First Task – reluctantly. He had been too scared to ask Cho Chang or Hermione Granger to the Ball, so he settled with Parvati Patil. Parvati was a nice girl and very pretty, but she just wasn't his first choice. Instead, he ended up a miserable mess. By the end of the Ball, he was alone while his date was off with another boy, Hermione with Viktor Krum and Cho with Cedric Diggery.

Completely unaware of how he arrived at his destination, Harry found himself in the same corridor that once housed Fluffy, the three-headed monster dog. He was about to turn and leave when movement at the end of the corridor caught his attention. For a moment he considered running, but with the night that he'd had already he thought, ' _What the heck, it couldn't get any worse._ '

Harry moved cautiously down the dimly lit corridor, wand in hand, as he continued to see movement at the end. When he got close enough, he muttered, " _Lumos._ "

Harry shrieked and nearly fell backwards before realizing that he was staring at himself. It was a large mirror, similar to the Mirror of Erised, and the movement had been his own reflection. He laughed at his own self, pocketed his wand, then took a moment to inspect the mirror. It had no writing or symbols of any kind around the frame. It looked like a simple golden mirror.

"Fine piece of work you turned out to be." said Harry sarcastically, staring at himself in the mirror.

"You look alright from my point of view, Harry Potter." said his reflection.

Harry immediately withdrew his wand, pointing it at the mirror.

"What's the matter, Harry Potter? Scared of your own reflection?" asked Harry's reflection.

"Not too keen about my reflection talking back, thank you very much." retorted Harry, feeling awkward talking to himself.

"Never met a magic mirror?" asked his reflection.

"Have once." replied Harry. "That mirror was more the silent type though."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. The most talkative mirror you'll ever wanna meet. I'm the Mirror of Fortuna Proventus."

His reflection bowed slightly.

"What's your purpose?" asked Harry, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I help wizards, like yourself, find their destiny!" proclaimed his reflection.

"No thanks." said Harry. "The last time a talking object offered to help me, it nearly murdered me in the process."

Harry was thinking of Tom Riddle's diary. It had offered to help him too.

"So, you have no desire to know what you're destined to do?" asked his reflection.

"What? Die in this bloody Tri-Wizard tournament?" scoffed Harry.

"Oh no, Harry Potter!" exclaimed the mirror. "Your destiny is the most profound that I've seen in nearly 400 years… that is… if you're allowed to pursue it."

"Allowed?" repeated Harry, unable to stop himself. "Who's going to stop me? Lord Voldemort?"

"Not really allowed to say." sighed the mirror. "Telling you too much could wipe out the entire destiny of another."

"Then what can you tell me?" asked Harry, becoming frustrated.

"Thought you'd never ask, Harry Potter." said Harry's reflection, smiling almost devilishly. "Look closely and behold your destiny!"

Harry's reflection disappeared, and was replaced by the image of a castle. He inched closer to get a better look. Atop the castle stood a young girl, looking out into the mountains beyond.

"That's not Hogwarts." muttered Harry, leaning closer. "Can I get a better look?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed the mirror.

Suddenly, Harry felt as though he was tipped off his feet; flying through the air and soaring directly into the mirror. Instead of crashing into glass, he found himself tumbling through a grassy field. When he finally stopped tumbling, he jumped to his feet as he tried to figure out what just happened.

Harry's eyes widened as he beheld the castle from the mirror. It was as large as Hogwarts, but not as dark and menacing at first glance.

"Who are you!" called a commanding voice from behind Harry.

Harry spun around, but had to blink several times. Standing before him was a knight – an actual knight.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry anxiously.

"Are you a sorcerer, Harry Potter?" asked the knight.

"I'm a wizard." replied Harry. "How did you know?"

The knight chuckled, "You're carrying a wand. It wasn't a far stretch."

The knight seemed to be of good nature to Harry, so he pocketed his wand.

"Excuse me, sir," said Harry, trying to sound polite "but where am I?"

"This is the kingdom of Kippernium." replied the knight. "Behind thee is Kippernia Castle, and I am Sir Theodore Boarmaster."

Harry suddenly felt extremely dizzy. As the knight called out to him, Harry fell backwards and all went black.

* * *

 **(JBDixon) A/N:Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I know it's a little short, but I've already got a bunch written and they'll be posted shortly. All the chapters for this story will be less than 2,000 words each. My Dad, AADixon, was my beta. As he likes to say, all the mistakes now belong to him! ;) Please review!  
**

 **School's almost out! Wooohooo! This means the next update for Trial of Harry Potter is coming soon. It also means that I'll be headed to Middle School next year... :| AAAAAHHHH! It's totally freaking me out! Dad says that writing will help me chill so, expect a lot of updates! :)**

 **Next Chapter will be up in a day or two, I promise, unless everyone hates this. :/**


	2. Jane

**When Harry Met Jane**

 **Chapter Two: Jane**

When Harry awoke, he was lying in a four-poster bed. He was still in his dress robes and he wondered what had caused him to dream such a crazy dream. He sat up and pulled open the drapes of the four-poster, expecting to find Ron. What he did find caused him to scream.

Instead of seeing Ron and the Gryffindor 4th year dorms, he was in a small tower room with a young man dressed like a joker on a Muggle playing card.

"Oh, hello there." said the Jester, slightly taken aback by Harry's reaction. "Feeling better now?"

"No!" exclaimed Harry. "Where am I?"

"Kippernia Castle." replied the Jester. "Didn't Sir Theodore tell you?"

"I thought I was dreaming!" retorted Harry.

"You a sorcerer?" asked the Jester.

"Who are you?" retorted Harry.

"Forgive me. I am the Court Jester." said the colorfully dressed young man, standing up and bowing low.

"So, do I just call you Jester?" asked Harry, not sure what else to say.

"Everyone else does." replied the Jester.

Harry got up out of the bed and attempted to shake out the cob webs in his head. None of this was making any sense. ' _It must be a dream_ ', he thought ' _an incredibly mad dream'_.

"Shall I fetch Sir Theodore for you, Sorcerer?" asked Jester.

"Yeah… sure." replied Harry. "But please, call me Harry."

"Okay, Sorcerer Harry." said the Jester, smiling merrily as he ran off to fetch the knight that Harry had met.

Harry made his way over to the only window in the room. It had no glass, only shutters which he pushed open. He gasped as he looked out from what must have been one of the castle's three towers. Lush fields of green and rolling hills surrounded the castle as far as the eye could see. On one distant hillside, he could see what looked like tiny houses. The view was amazing.

"Good to see that you are up." said the voice of Sir Theodore, causing Harry to spin round. "Take it easy lad. You are in no danger here."

Harry clutched his forehead with his hands, then slowly removed them from his face. To his dismay, Sir Theodore was still there. He could not understand what had happened. One minute he was standing in front of that mirror…

"That mirror." growled Harry under his breath.

"Sorry… what about a mirror?" asked Sir Theodore, studying Harry closely. "I have excellent hearing."

"Sorry." retorted Harry. "Uh… Sir, you said that I was in Kippernium?"

"Yes, young man." replied Sir Theodore. "You are in the kingdom of Kippernium, year of our Lord, seven hundred and twenty-seven."

Harry sat back down. Somehow, he had traveled over a thousand years into the past! ' _No no no_ ', thought Harry ' _this must be a dream… or a nightmare_ '. The knight sat down on the bed beside him, looking concerned.

"You told me yesterday that your name was Harry Potter, correct?" asked Sir Theodore.

"Yesterday?" repeated Harry, eyes widening.

"You collapsed yesterday." said Sir Theodore. "We attempted to wake you several times, however it seems that your journey here had strained you physically."

Harry's mind was racing as he tried to remember what had happened when he first arrived. The moment was very fuzzy.

"Did you see how I arrived here in…" began Harry, but stopped when a bushy red-headed young girl with green eyes and wearing some kind of leather outfit entered the room.

"Yes Jane?" asked Sir Theodore, looking slightly annoyed.

"Uh, sorry Sir Theodore… for the interruption." said Jane, looking at her feet. "I just got back from my patrols and was coming to check on the… um… sorcerer."

Harry was staring at this girl, for he knew that he'd seen her before. ' _It had something to do with the mirror_ ', he thought.

"Quite alright Jane." said Sir Theodore. "Our young sorcerer here has just awakened."

Jane glanced up from staring at her feet. When her eyes met Harry's, she smiled. Harry wasn't for certain why, but seeing her smile made his chest tighten.

"Now, Sorcerer Harry," continued Sir Theodore "to answer your question. I was riding in from the village when I saw a flash of light near the castle. I hurried my steed, and when I crested the hill I saw you standing there. Should we assume that you have harnessed the power of lightning?"

There was a gasp from outside the room, causing everyone to look towards the door.

"Show yourself, Jester." commanded Sir Theodore.

"Uh… sorry, Sir Theodore." said the Jester, slowly easing into view.

Harry saw Jane glare at the young jester as to say, ' _way to go_ '.

"Can you make lightning, Sorcerer Harry?" asked Sir Theodore, ignoring the interruption.

"No Sir Theodore, I cannot." replied Harry.

"Then why do you have a lightning scar?" asked Jane hesitantly, pointing towards his forehead.

Sir Theodore looked at her disapprovingly. Jane immediately dropped her arm back to her side, taking a step back.

"That scar on my head is a mark left behind after a very dark wizard tried to murder me as a baby." replied Harry, looking directly at Jane.

"It is clear to me then that you did not intentionally arrive in our Kingdom." said Sir Theodore, standing up. "It is also clear that you do not know how to return to yours. Therefore, I shall inform King Caradoc that I feel no threat from your presence in this castle. He shall, no doubt, extend an offer for you to stay here within the castle grounds until you find your way home."

"How can you be so sure that I do not impose a threat to this Kingdom?" asked Harry, unable to stop himself.

"I trust my instincts, Sorcerer Harry." replied Sir Theodore. "I have felt no threat of danger from you since the moment we met. That said, I shall be watching you very carefully. Now, should the King offer you stay, shall you accept?"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had no choice, but to accept the offer.

"If allowed, I will stay until I find my way home." replied Harry, biting his lip.

"Good." said Sir Theodore. "While I speak to the King, I shall entrust you to the keep of my apprentice, Jane Turnkey." Sir Theodore turned to face Jane. "Jane, you shall show him about the castle and –"

"Well hellooo there. Another short life in the castle?" asked a loud deep voice from behind Harry.

Harry looked around towards the window to see the upside-down head of an acid green dragon. He immediately rolled out of the bed to his feet, drawing his wand, and pointing it at the beast. His heart was racing. How many times must he face a dragon!

"AT EASE SORCERER!" shouted Jane. "Dragon is a friend!"

* * *

 **(JBDixon) A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Thanks to my Dad for being my beta. Any mistakes are his! ;) Please review!**

 **My Dad says I'll have to slowdown on my updates. I'm making him look bad! :))**


	3. Dragon

**When Harry Met Jane**

 **Chapter Three: Dragon**

Harry did not lower his wand. He stared defiantly at the scaly beast before him. He could see only its head and a portion of its neck, as it was shoved in through the open window. He was certain that it was a very large dragon, based upon the size of its head.

"You do realize that I could have roasted you by now?" growled the dragon, sarcastically.

"You can speak English?" retorted Harry, uncertain of what else to say.

"Yes, I can." replied the dragon. "Better than most short lives, I might add."

"Dragon is a resident of this castle, Sorcerer Harry." said Sir Theodore, a strain to his voice. "He poses no threat to you or anyone else."

Harry slowly lowered his wand, then turned to look at the others. He could see relief spread through their faces. It was apparent that a duel between a sorcerer and a dragon was not a highly-desired event within the castle.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of a dragon on castle grounds being a successful endeavor." said Harry, thinking of Hagrid.

"There are dragons in your Kingdom?" asked Jane excitedly.

Harry could tell that it was going to be very hard explaining where he was from to them. More importantly, when he was from.

"The Kingdom that I'm from has many dragons, but none of them speak or are kept as pets." replied Harry.

"Pet?" repeated the dragon; his voice sounding gruff.

"Yes… well why don't I go now and show you the grounds, Sorcerer Harry, while Sir Theodore goes to speak with the King." said Jane in a hastened voice.

"Good idea, Jane." said the Jester.

"Excuse me, but could the new short-life explain what he meant by 'Pet'?" interrupted the dragon, sounding irritated.

Harry had just faced one of the fiercest dragons in all of Britain and was determined not to be intimidated by this dragon just because he could speak. Grant, it that he had his broomstick to aide him against the previous beast. He squared his shoulders and faced the upside-down head that was no doubt attached to a very large body.

"Hello there, um, Dragon." said Harry, trying to remain calm. "I meant no disrespect by referring to you as a pet. Where I am from, the keeping of dragons in any form is prohibited. Forgive me if I am a bit jumpy around you. Not too long ago, I was forced to face a dragon in a tournament. That dragon could neither talk or be reasoned with."

"Did you kill the dragon?" asked Dragon quietly.

Harry glanced around and could see the tension he felt reflected on the faces in the room.

"No." replied Harry. "It was a competition and I had to simply get past the dragon and claim a prize."

Harry heard the one called Jester sigh in relief behind him.

"Sounds like loads of fun." said Dragon sarcastically. "Tell you what, I'm getting kind of dizzy looking at you upside down. Why don't we talk more later in the courtyard, short-life?"

"My name is Harry, Dragon…" said Harry, placing his wand back into his pocket "but sure, we can talk more later."

"Sure thing, Sorcerer Harry." said Dragon.

Dragon's head disappeared from the window and Harry turned around to see a smiling Sir Theodore standing behind an awestruck Jester and Jane.

"Jane that was an excellent idea." said Sir Theodore. "Go show Sorcerer Harry about the grounds while I discuss the matter with the King."

"Huh? Um, yes… of course." replied Jane, shuffling her boots against the floor. "Right this way, Sorcerer Harry."

Harry nodded to Sir Theodore, then followed Jane out of the room and down the stone stairs that led away from the tower and onto the top of a fortified outer wall. He looked over his shoulder to see that Jester was following them, though he didn't look as cheerful as before. The moment he caught sight of Harry staring at him, he smiled brightly with a forced smile.

"Kippernia Castle has been here for nearly two hundred –"

"Tell me something, Sorcerer Harry." interrupted Dragon, flying up from the courtyard below and landing on top of the wall.

"Dragon!" scolded Jane. "Sir Theodore has asked me to show Sorcerer Harry about the castle. You can question him later!"

Harry noted that Jane's scolding sounded firm, but playful.

"Listen, Jane." retorted the Dragon. "He's the first short-life to come to this castle that claims to have seen a living dragon, besides yours truly, since I came to live here."

"There have been others, Dragon." interjected Jester, peering around Harry. "They just have been… oh how do you say… less than truthful?"

"' _Useless short-life! Good for nothing, but jokes!'"_ growled Dragon, in what Harry clearly recognized as Parseltongue.

Harry looked between Jane and the Jester, but neither reacted to what was said.

"' _Never nice to insult people, Dragon._ '" said Harry, smirking.

The reaction was priceless. Jester and Jane stared at Harry as though he had grown two heads while Dragon nearly fell off the wall.

"You speak dragon, Sorcerer Harry?" asked Jane, looking dumbfounded.

"We call it Parseltongue where I am from, Apprentice Jane." replied Harry, smiling. "It's an ability that I somehow inherited."

He didn't think that it would be wise to explain that he possibly got it from a dark wizard.

"Finally!" exclaimed Jester, looking overjoyed. "You must tell us what he said!"

Harry looked up at Dragon, then back at Jester and Jane. It a prime opportunity to gain the trust of this great beast.

"Sorry, Jester," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders "but I'm afraid that I cannot do that. What is said between a Wizard and a Dragon is confidential. If you would like to know what Dragon said, you'll have to ask him yourself." Harry cast his eyes up to Dragon's scaly face. "Right, Dragon?"

"Yes… Yes, Sorcerer Harry." replied Dragon, staring in what Harry presumed to be disbelief. "Like the Sorcerer said, laughing boy, the mutterings of dragons are for sacred ears only."

"Well, at least you'll have someone to talk with when you're upset, Dragon." sighed Jane, smiling.

' _There it was again_ ', thought Harry. The moment she smiled, his chest tightened.

"Now, Sorcerer Harry," continued Jane; turning her attention to Harry "Sir Theodore instructed me to give you a tour of the castle while he spoke with the King."

"About that…" muttered Dragon, patting his face with his front claw "Hey Jane… tell you what – why don't we give Sorcerer Harry a tour of the Kingdom from the air. I mean, you can show him about the inside of the castle later."

"From the air?" repeated Harry, raising an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that we ride on your back, Dragon?"

"You can, but I prefer if you ride just behind my head." replied Dragon. "Makes flying easier."

Harry imagined trying to ride the Horntail he had just faced in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He hadn't even considered attempting to speak to the dragon, but he was sure that somewhere in the last thousand years the dragon population had changed dramatically. Especially if the dragon before him was possibly an ancestor.

"Dragon, Sir Theodore has instructed me to give Sorcerer Harry a tour of the castle." interjected Jane. "If he wishes to tour the Kingdom from the air, we shall do it later."

"Good idea, Jane." huffed Dragon. "Get the boring castle tour done first. I shall be in the courtyard when you're done."

Without another word, Dragon lifted off and glided down to the courtyard below. Harry watched as the mighty beast settled into the center of the yard. While this dragon didn't have the sharp, hard-lined features of the dragons from the tournament, his size was every bit as intimidating.

"Dragon always is a bit impatient." smirked Jester. "Speaking of impatient, I'd better report in to Pepper and Smithy. I'm sure they're eagerly awaiting word of Sorcerer Harry's recovery."

"Pepper and Smithy?" repeated Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Friends of Jane and myself." added Jester. "They work here in the castle for the King. I'm sure that you'll meet them soon enough."

"This way, Sorcerer Harry." said Jane, snapping Harry's attention back to her. She was smiling again and he couldn't help returning a smile.

"Lead the way, Apprentice Jane." said Harry, bowing slightly; remembering the medieval shows he had seen on the telly when the Dursleys were away.

"Please, Sorcerer Harry, call me Jane."

"I will… when you call me Harry." retorted Harry, smirking.

"Very well… Harry." said Jane smiling; only daring a glance at him.

They had just started to descend a short flight of steps when a very portly knight halted their progress.

"Jane," barked the knight "where is Sir Theodore and who is this with you?"

"Sir Ivan." said Jane, clearly startled. "Sir Theodore has gone to see the King. This is Sorcerer Harry from a far-off kingdom. Sir Theodore has asked me to show him about the castle."

"Sorcerer, eh?" grunted Sir Ivan, squinting at Harry. "Bit young to be a Sorcerer. Well, carry-on. I shall go wait for Sir Theodore."

Harry watched as the portly knight headed off through a nearby doorway. He was just about to ask Jane how many knights the castle had when a young man dressed similar to Jane strolled arrogantly up to them.

"Well, Jane, it's good to see that Sir Theodore has finally given you a task that you can perform." said the young man with a sneer that would make Malfoy jealous.

"Hello, Gunther." groaned Jane.

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter three. Please review and let me know if you liked it! I'd like to thank my Dad, Aadixon, for being my beta. All the mistakes are his! ;) Next, Harry meets the Malfoy of the story - Gunther. I'm sure they'll be great friends. :|**


	4. Squires and Serpents

**When Harry Met Jane**

 **Chapter Four: Squires and Serpents**

Harry watched as the portly knight headed off through a nearby doorway. He was just about to ask Jane how many knights the castle had when a young man, dressed like Jane, strolled arrogantly up to them.

"Well, Jane, it's good to see that Sir Theodore has finally given you a task that you can perform," said the young man with a sneer that would make Malfoy jealous.

"Hello, Gunther," groaned Jane.

"Hello there, Gunther," chimed Harry, extending a hand. "My name is Harry, and I'm a sorcerer from a distant kingdom. I assume that you're a knight's squire, like Jane?"

"Sorcerer?" repeated Gunther, looking at Harry's hand as though it might be a snake.

"No need to fear my hand, Squire Gunther. My other hand is my wand hand."

Gunther took a step back, eying Harry with more suspicion and a hint of fear. "How do we know that you're a sorcerer?"

Harry glanced back to say something to the young jester, but he had vanished.

"Sir Theodore witnessed Sorcerer Harry appear from the sky in a bolt of lightning," explained Jane.

To both Harry and Jane's delight, this information drained what little color Gunther had from his face. Harry waited patiently to see if the boy that reminded him of Malfoy would run in fear.

"Well … that's very … interesting."

"The lightning isn't something I can do at will," added Harry. "It was a form of traveling, more or less. I can perform a few spells for you … if you wish."

"You can save that for the King," said Sir Theodore, appearing around the corner behind Gunther. "The King wishes to meet you, Sorcerer Harry. I have no doubt that he shall wish to see a mild demonstration as well."

"Lead the way, Sir Theodore." Harry bowed to the knight, then added, "Squire Gunther and Squire Jane might wish to see a demonstration as well, if the King would allow such."

"I see no reason not," agreed Sir Theodore. "I am sure that Jester shall be there."

Harry winked at Gunther who looked as though he might get sick. Jane gave Harry a look of awe and admiration—his boldness no doubt more than she was used to. They followed Sir Theodore through the courtyard and into a grand hall, where the King sat waiting on his throne, his thick eyebrows furrowed together as he examined the newcomer.

"Your Majesty, may I present Sorcerer Harry."

Recognizing his moment, Harry stepped forward past Sir Theodore and bowed. In a maddening way, he felt like he was starting to adapt.

"Welcome, Sorcerer Harry, to Kippernia Castle."

"Thank you, your Majesty, for inviting me into your castle."

"Sir Theodore says that you appeared just outside the castle in a bolt of lightning. Can you perform such a feat again?"

"The lightning is quite rare, your Majesty. However, I believe I can perform some magic that will amaze and entertain."

At the mention of entertainment, the young jester appeared from behind the draperies that lined the wall behind the throne.

"Please feel free to entertain, Sorcerer Harry, but nothing too dangerous," warned the King.

Harry bowed low, withdrawing his wand from his sleeve. He spied Gunther lingering near the far wall and smiled. "If I might ask, would Squire Gunther care to assist me?"

Gunther looked as though he might run from the hall, but the King replied, "Certainly. Gunther, please assist our guest."

Gunther swallowed hard as the portly knight shoved him forward. Jane coughed to cover a laugh but choked when Harry looked back at her. Their eyes met, and his chest tightened. 'This is getting annoying,' he mused.

Harry focused his attention on the shaky Gunther and his chest relaxed. "Squire Gunther, please brandish your sword. I promise you," he quickly added, "no harm shall come to you."

Gunther withdrew his sword, holding it with both hands in front of him. Harry aimed his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Immediately, Gunther's sword flew from his hands and into Harry's free one. Before anyone could say or do anything, Harry tossed it to Sir Theodore. The last thing he wanted was be seen as hostile. The small group gathered in the hall gasped then applauded.

"Bravo, Sorcerer Harry!" shouted the King. "Perform another … eh—"

"They're called spells, your Majesty," interjected Harry.

"Another spell, then, Sorcerer Harry."

"As you wish."

Harry aimed his wand at a now frightened Gunther and shouted, "Pertrificus Totalus!"

Gunther's arms and legs snapped together, falling backwards on the spot. The hall gasped then applauded again, Harry distinctly hearing Jane giggle with delight.

"Gunther, are you alright?"

"You shall have to excuse Squire Gunther, your Majesty. He cannot answer you until I release him." Harry pointed his wand. "Finite."

Gunther immediately rolled over and pushed himself to his feet. He turned and looked at Harry in horror, not certain whether to stay or run.

"Excellent show, Sorcerer Harry," declared the King. "We are privileged to have one as talented as yourself as our guest."

Harry bowed once again. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"I would like a moment to speak with Sorcerer Harry and Sir Theodore, alone."

Immediately, everyone in the hall began to exit through the large double-doorway.

"This includes you as well, Jester."

"Of course, your Majesty," squeaked the young jester, nearly running out of the hall.

"Sorcerer Harry, Sir Theodore informs me that you're not quite certain how you arrived here."

"This is true, your Majesty," replied Harry. "The magic that brought me here was not planned."

"Should you find that you're unable to return to your kingdom, I would consider it a great honor if you would consider staying on as a member of the court."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Harry bowed, but the thought of not returning to his time made the pit of his stomach fall away.

"While you are with us, Sir Theodore shall be your charge. He shall be responsible for your well-being."

Sir Theodore bowed low. "I shall make sure that our young sorcerer here has all that he needs."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

'No reading between the lines here', thought Harry as they exited the hall.

"Sorcerer Harry, I have duties to attend to. My squire, Jane, shall see to your needs today. I'm sure that you shall find her in the main courtyard, discussing the demonstration."

Harry bowed to Sir Theodore, then headed for the largest courtyard. Sure enough, he spotted Jane speaking excitedly with the young jester and two other young people that hadn't seen before. One was a young sandy-haired boy, wearing a leather apron. The other was a young dark-haired girl wearing a purple dress. With a bit more confidence than he would normally have, Harry strolled directly up to the group.

"Hello."

"Oh," Jane cleared her throat, turning on the spot, "I was just informing my friends, Sorcerer Harry, about your performance in the hall."

"Please, it's just Harry."

"Right. Of course." sniffed Jane nervously.

Jester stepped forward and bowed. "Well, while Jane finds her words, it might be a good time to formally introduce ourselves."

Jane shot the jester a scathing glare, turning slightly pink.

"Greetings, Sorcerer Harry," the sandy-haired young man bowed. "My name is Jethro Junior and I am the court Blacksmith, but you may call me Smithy."

Harry nodded. "Greetings Smithy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," the dark-haired young girl curtsied. "My name is Verbena Salter and I am the court Cook, but you may call me Pepper."

"My pleasure." Harry bowed, earning a giggle.

"Uh, hello?"

Harry turned around to see a dark-haired young man peeking out from behind a shrub.

"Ah, there you are, Rake," the jester called out.

"Hi." The young man looked as though he might disappear back behind the shrub at any second.

"Rake is the court Gardener, and a bit shy."

"I can speak for myself, thank you," retorted Rake indignantly, dusting himself off and stepping out from behind the shrub.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you knew how to speak up."

Harry could have sworn that he would find Draco Malfoy standing behind him, but he knew that was impossible.

"Found your nerve again, Gunther?"

"Quiet, Jester," snapped Gunther.

Harry turned to face him and took the smallest of pleasure when the arrogant young squire knight took a step back. This time, however, the young man didn't break eye contact. 'He has some bravery after all.'

"I hope you don't feel as though I attempted to humiliate you in front of your King." Harry inclined his head but didn't take his eyes off the young man. "I knew that you were brave enough to stand your ground."

Gunther opened his mouth to retort but seemed to find himself at a loss. He clearly hadn't expected Harry's comments. Judging by the looks on the other's faces, they were taken aback. The large dragon had been listening as well, coughing loudly in disbelief.

"Well," Gunther cleared his throat, "I'm glad to see that someone here recognizes bravery. Welcome to the castle, Sorcerer Harry."

Gunther nodded then turned and walked away, eying Dragon with apprehension.

"A cunning short-life," mused Dragon, leaning in closer to the group.

Jane waited until Gunther had cleared the courtyard. "You're used to people like Gunther where you're from, I take it?"

"A few."

"Well, I think you were very polite," interjected Pepper. "Gunther is not as awful as he puts on."

"You see the good in everyone, Pepper, my dear," sighed the jester, shaking his head.

"Gunther has a good heart," argued Jane, smiling. "It just gets lost under all his pride."

Dragon stood up to his fullest height. "Okay, that's enough for me. Call for me when you're through discussing what a marvelous person squire tufty armor is."

Before Jane could say a word, Dragon spread his wings and pushed off with a surge of wind.

"You have to overlook our large scaly friend," cooed the jester. "He's a bit biased when it comes to Gunther."

"It's only because Gunther has refused to give Dragon a chance to be his friend."

"I agree, Pepper." Jane folded her arms. "Gunther has been trying to find a reason to get rid of Dragon since the day he arrived."

The five friends dived into debated conversation of Gunther's treatment of Dragon, forgetting Harry's presence. The scene reminded him of Ron, Hermione and his other Gryffindor friends. At that moment he realized how much he missed them. ' _Will I ever see them again?'_

The group before him grew quiet, all eyes turning to look at Harry. "What?"

"You spoke in dragon language, Harry," explained Jane.

The awed looks on Pepper, Smithy and Rake confirmed it.

Harry apologized. "Sorry. There are times that I do it without realizing. Usually, it's because there's a snake or dragon nearby." He looked about but didn't see any sign of Dragon.

 _'_ _Ah, but there is a serpent near, tongue speaker.'_

Harry looked down to see a green snake staring up at him. _'Oh. Hello.'_

"Y-Y-You can speak to snakes?" Harry looked up to see Rake staring at him nervously.

Harry sighed. "They and dragons speak the same language. It's a talent I inherited. I promise I'm not evil."

"You have to overlook, well, all of us I guess," shrugged the jester. "We're not used to having someone with such talents amongst us. Besides, Rake is petrified of snakes."

"They're not my favorite creature, I admit, but I'm not petrified." Rake glared at the jester.

"I'll just send him on his way, then." Harry turned his attention to the small garden snake. _'I hope not to offend, but you're making some of the humans nervous.'_

 _'_ _If I make them nervous, tongue speaker, how doth they handle the dragon and how shall they handle the Booka?'_

 _'_ _Booka'_ repeated Harry. _'What's a Booka?'_

 _'_ _The Booka, tongue speaker, is the king of all serpents.'_

Harry's body tensed. He now knew what a Booka was. _'Tell me, serpent. Why would a Booka enter this castle?'_

 _'_ _Something has summoned it, tongue speaker. Something ancient.'_

Harry grew silent, watching the tiny snake slither away. When he had sorted his thoughts, he looked up at the curious faces before him. "Has something mysterious recently arrived at the castle, besides me?"

Jane thought for a moment. "Actually … yes. Why?"

Harry wanted to throw his head back and curse fate. "Well, now I may know why I'm here. This castle is potentially in grave danger."

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings! Out of school and back at it! Hope you enjoyed the update. Beta'd by my dad, so all the mistakes are his! ;) I will try to finish this story this summer vacation, along with another. My dad and I are going to team up on a few he has open as well! I have a few ideas! :)) Please review!**


End file.
